The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to accuracy of indoor positioning and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to improving the accuracy by cleaning and smoothing position measurements.
Indoor positioning systems (IPS) provide online detection capabilities for localizing mobile devices. An IPS can locate mobile devices inside a building using radio waves, magnetic fields, acoustic signals, and/or other sensory information collected by mobile devices. In recent years, radio waves-based IPS systems have become very popular as they can locate smartphones by tracking the device's Wi-Fi or BLE (Bluetooth Low Energy) signals. Together with mobile, this position tracking can be leveraged to support high-value services such as indoor location based analytics (e.g., understanding customer traffic), real-time engagements (e.g., sending the customer a mobile coupon for a shirt when the customer is standing near it), asset management (e.g., tracking medical equipment in hospitals) and indoor navigation (e.g., in hospitals and malls). These services and solutions can transform the user experience for customers in the retail and travel and transportation domains.
The most popular indoor localization systems use Wi-Fi-based technologies since they can be based on existing Wi-Fi networks, which are widely available and do not require the device or person to take action such as opting-into the sensing or installing a mobile application.